staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 05:10 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 9 (Monarch Cove ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:20 Nowy Testament - Zagubione owieczki, odc. 11 (The lost is found, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:55 Nasza planeta - odc. 2 Zasoby naturalne (The Planet 2/4 Natural Resources); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Tupulupu, odc. 2 (Toupouloupou); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn 09:05 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Pocahontas II - Podróż do nowego świata (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) kraj prod.USA (1998) 10:25 Pixar Shorts - Gra w szachy (Geris Game); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1997) 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 206 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:30 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Kabaretowa Jedynka 12:35 Supermodelki - odc. 11; widowisko 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia (studio) 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia ( I poł. ) 15:45 Blondynka - odc. 13/13 - Ósmy kolor tęczy - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:40 Piotr Polk w Sandomierzu - cz. 1; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:14 Pogoda 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Wycieczka; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Ojciec Mateusz dla Sandomierza - koncert charytatywny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Wiosenny koncert Królika, odc. 11 (Symphony for a Rabbit); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Miasto śmierci (Bordertown) - txt.str.777 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Cel (Soft Target) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:10 Okręt widmo - cz. 1 (Ghostboat, part 1) 68'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:25 Okręt widmo - cz. 2 (Ghostboat, part 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Kansas City (Kansas City) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek - odc. 4/7 Pies jest dobry na wszystko; serial TVP 06:25 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 06:55 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie; serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 1/7 Klondike - txt.str.777; serial TVP 08:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Poprawka; serial TVP 09:05 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (27); zabawa quizowa 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (2) gość: Ewa Ziętek 12:15 Sam w lesie (Alone in the woods); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1745; teleturniej 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 1/21 - Załoga; serial TVP 15:30 Słowo na niedzielę 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia ( I poł. ) 57' 18:15 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (70); teleturniej 20:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania ( I poł. ) 23:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Czas zemsty (Out for a kill) 86'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:40 W pętli czasu - odc. 1/13 (Day Break (pilot)); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:25 Mafijny klan - odc. 1/8 (Mafiosa, le clan) 49'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Kawaleria powietrzna - Skoki czyli wojsko leci z nieba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia konduktorki pociągu podmiejskiego na Ukrainie 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:34 Bitwa o Bagdad (Battle for Baghdad: No Way Out); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:35 Prawdziwe psy - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:13 Himalaje: Dach świata topnieje (The Himalayas: the Roof of the World is Melting/Le Toit du Monde nous Fond sur la Tete); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:38 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:26 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:51 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia konduktorki pociągu podmiejskiego na Ukrainie 03:16 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:21 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:33 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:56 Kawaleria powietrzna - Skoki czyli wojsko leci z nieba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:23 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:49 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:13 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:36 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:29 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia konduktorki pociągu podmiejskiego na Ukrainie TVP Info Gdańsk 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:00 Witryna 08:15 Temat wiejski 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Motorsport i... okolice 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Kawaleria powietrzna - Skoki czyli wojsko leci z nieba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia konduktorki pociągu podmiejskiego na Ukrainie 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama flesz 17:00 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:00 Sam na sam z Trusem 18:10 Panorama morza 18:30 Znaki, Diakonat w Kościele Katolickim 18:55 Dojrzały przedsiębiorca 50+ 19:15 Witryna 19:34 Bitwa o Bagdad (Battle for Baghdad: No Way Out); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:35 Prawdziwe psy - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:13 Himalaje: Dach świata topnieje (The Himalayas: the Roof of the World is Melting/Le Toit du Monde nous Fond sur la Tete); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:38 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:26 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:51 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia konduktorki pociągu podmiejskiego na Ukrainie 03:16 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:21 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:33 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:56 Kawaleria powietrzna - Skoki czyli wojsko leci z nieba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:23 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:49 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:13 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:36 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:29 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia konduktorki pociągu podmiejskiego na Ukrainie Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (14) - serial animowany 07.45 Pewnego razu w lesie - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 1993 09.10 Zakochany pingwin - film animowany, Irlandia/USA 1995 10.40 Dziupla Cezara (1) - serial komediowy 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (1, 2) - serial komediowy 12.40 Mamuśki (1) - serial komediowy 13.10 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13.40 Dom nie do poznania (132) - reality show 14.40 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Dzień ojca - komedia, USA 1997 17.50 Orły z Bostonu (1) - serial kryminalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (7) - serial komediowy 20.00 Kabareton TOPtrendy (2) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Hotel 52 (2/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Odwet - thriller, USA 1990 01.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 02.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 02.45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - studio 03.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kuba - Polska TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Po prostu bitwa - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Majka (56) - telenowela 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Teściowie - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2003 22.05 Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Australia 2001 00.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00.50 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 01.55 Telesklep 02.20 Seksmisja - komedia SF, Polska 1983 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:00 Dokument w TVN 24 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:40 Reporterzy 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:00 Bilans tygodnia 19:21 Kalejdoskop 19:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Horyzont 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Kalejdoskop 0:00 Dokument w TVN 24 1:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 1:45 Portfel 2:00 Horyzont 2:54 Supermeteo 3:00 Dzień po dniu 3:25 Prosto z Polski 3:45 Reporterzy 4:00 Dokument w TVN 24 5:45 Horyzont 6:30 Maja w ogrodzie 6:50 Akademia ogrodnika TV 4 4:55 Alicia Keys: Diaries - koncert 5:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:25 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 6:55 VIP - program kulturalny 7:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 104, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 8:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 9:25 Smocze wzgórze 2. Magiczna kostka - film animowany, Hiszpania 2006 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: kuba - polska 17:00 Coolinaria - odc. 9, Polska 2010 17:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 18:00 Ostoja rekinów - odc. 1/2, film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo - odc. 165 20:00 Biały Kieł - film przygodowy, USA 1991 22:15 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 23:15 Coolinaria - odc. 9, Polska 2010 23:45 Mojave Moon - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 1:50 Bez limitu prędkości - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, Luksemburg 2004 3:30 Alicia Keys: Diaries - koncert 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 76; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 1/42 - O tym, jak zostaliśmy farmerami (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme se stali raucery); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Rosja ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Parada oszustów - odc. 3/4* - Tajny detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Prawdziwe życie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (92) Macho; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 2/7* - Bursztynowe serce; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Przeboje - podsumowanie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 7 Smutne święta (Dobra Ctvrt odc. 7 - Najsmutniejsi Vanoce); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /5/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ojciec Mateusz dla Sandomierza - koncert charytatywny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 1 - Wszystko skreślam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 1/13 45'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Denis Delić; wyk.:Edyta Jungowska, Julia Kamińska, Tomasz Wlaziński, Radosław Krzyżowski, Marta LIpińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Prus, Tomasz Sapryk, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Aleksandra Konieczna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Sopot na bis 2004 - Czesław Niemen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sopot 2006 na bis - Perfect; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kino Mistrzów - W biały dzień; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 8; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 1 - Wszystko skreślam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 - Waga ciężka; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Hit Dekady - (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Smak czekolady; film krótkometrażowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Szansa na Sukces - Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Opole 2009 na bis /16/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (17); STEREO TVN 7 5:25 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 5:55 Chwila prawdy 7:00 Telezakupy 9:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 10:00 Frasier Odcinek: 3 10:30 Frasier Odcinek: 4 11:00 Pantofelek Kopciuszka 12:50 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 13:20 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 13:50 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 14:20 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 14:50 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 15:25 Policjantki z FBI 17:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 17:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 8 18:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 8 18:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 8 19:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 8 19:30 Joe kontra wulkan 21:35 W krzywym zwierciadle: Szkolna wycieczka 23:30 Wysłannik przyszłości 2:35 Jaja ze stali 3:15 Arkana magii 5:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1073 7:10 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1074 7:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1075 8:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1076 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1077 9:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 66 10:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 67 11:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 68 12:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 69 13:25 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 1 14:15 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 95 14:45 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 96 15:15 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 97 15:45 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 98 16:15 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 99 16:45 Gra wstępna Odcinek: 7 17:40 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 490 18:15 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 7 18:45 Ewa gotuje 19:20 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 26 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 7 21:30 Synowie Odcinek: 1 22:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 16 22:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 17 23:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 18 23:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 13 0:20 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 14 1:10 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 490 1:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 66 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 67 3:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 68 4:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 69 5:15 Na zawsze razem Odcinek: 15 Canal + 7:10 Łapu capu 7:25 Jak to się robi 8:50 Dr Dollittle V 10:20 Wyrolowani 12:00 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 21 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Tybet - Morderstwo wśród śniegów 14:00 Jak ryba w wodzie Odcinek: 5 14:30 Futurama - Potwór o miliardzie grzbietów 16:00 Pamięć z odzysku 17:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 8 18:20 Dzielny Despero 20:00 Gra dla dwojga 22:10 Niesamowici bracia Bloom 0:10 Funny Games U.S. 2:05 Baader-Meinhof 4:35 Nikt nie jest doskonały 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Bracia Karamazow 7:45 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 77 8:15 U Pana Boga za miedzą 10:10 Po prostu Peck 11:45 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 77 12:10 Niezła parka 13:45 W czasie burzy 15:25 Jack Hunter i Gwiazda Niebios 17:05 Góra czarownic 18:45 Bracia Karamazow 20:30 Bal maturalny 22:00 Spartakus: Wojna potępionych Odcinek: 1 22:55 Dochodzenie 0:35 Wieczny student III 2:15 Zabójczy cel 3:50 Na planie Odcinek: 25 4:20 Wolny ptak TVP Kultura 08:05 Wielkie tańczenie - Taniec jednoczy świat (Dancing - Dancing in one world); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Magdalena Lisak gra Fantazję A-dur op.13 F. Chopina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Palety - Claude Monet - Barwy ulotnej chwili (Palettes/Monet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Jak zrobić coś z niczego - spotkanie z Adamem Słodowym - odc. 2 Praca. Technika - Mój album; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Jacek i Agatka - Kiermasz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ala i As lecą na Marsa; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Twarze (Faces); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Moja nowa droga 37'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Barbara Białowąs; wyk.:Roma Gąsiorowska, Michał Sitarski, Dorota Pomykała, Maciej Damięcki, Wojciech Wysocki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Reminiscencje z Opola - Historia festiwali opolskich - Przyszedł walec i co dalej?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Reminiscencje z Opola - Stefan Rachoń zaprasza; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 51; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Ptak; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Skarby Filmoteki - Tyle czasu do zmierzchu; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Pejzaż (Krajinka); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Słowacja, CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Lato z mistrzem - Co ja tu robię? Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Długi Wielki Piątek (The Long Good Friday) 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:John Mackenzie; wyk.:Bob Hoskins, Helen Mirren, Dave King; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Dudamelomania - Salsa w Salzburgu - Dudamel i Młodzieżowa Orkiestra Simona Bolivara. (Salsa in Salzburg - Gustavo Dudamel and the Simon Bolivar Youth Orchestra of Venezuela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Życie na fali (Surfwise) 89'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Doug Pray; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Mrok - odc.3/8 - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Kino nocne - Pajęczarki 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki, Wojciech Malajkat, Marian Opania, Marek Walczewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Maciej Robakiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Historia 08:00 Dziecko wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Oziorne; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Leonardo - odc. 3/4 (Leonardo); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Leonardo - odc. 4/4 (Leonardo); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 D - Day. Krwawa inwazja (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polska na weekend - Lubuskie na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polska na weekend - Płock i okolice na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Nad Niemnem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Konstantyn Wielki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Notes Jerzego Dudy-Gracza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Giovanni Falcone - the judge - odc. 2/2 (Giovanni Falcone - the judge); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kalejdoskop historyczny - EX Libris; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - autoportret; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Podsłuchane życie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Młodsi od swoich wyroków; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Ex Libris - 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 "Bareizm"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego - Wiwat Polonia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Na początku był Radom; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Leonardo - odc. 3/4 (Leonardo); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Leonardo - odc. 4/4 (Leonardo); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 08:30 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Olsztyn; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - Algieria (Anglia - Algieria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 12:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Bergen (dz. 1) (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Bergen (dz. 1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania (Kamerun - Dania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania (Kamerun - Dania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (17); STEREO, 16:9 23:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia (Holandia - Japonia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Dawnych sportów czar; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - Algieria, mecz grupy C, (I poł.); STEREO 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 38 - Złoty deszcz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kabarety - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 24; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia (studio); STEREO, Na żywo 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia, mecz grupy E, (I poł.); STEREO, Na żywo 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia (studio); STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia, mecz grupy D, (I poł.); STEREO, Na żywo 18:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach-film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania (studio); STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania, mecz grupy E, (I poł.); STEREO, Na żywo 22:25 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania (studio); STEREO, Na żywo 22:40 Tancerze - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia, mecz grupy D, (I poł.); STEREOie 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Week 10:00 Zdradnik 10:30 Week 11:00 Top tygodnia 12:00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 12:30 Parowanie 13:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Week 16:00 Tylko No.1 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Imię drugiej połówki 19:00 Week 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Dance lista 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny 4fun iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Kliper Disco 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Disco Polo Live 15:55 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 Star News 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 Ale party! 17:00 Discostacja 17:45 Short Cut 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Komedioteka 18:10 Ale party! 18:15 Makijaż gwiazd 18:25 ITV poleca 18:35 Milioneria 18:55 PittBulek 19:00 Star News 19:05 PittBulek 19:10 Komedioteka 19:15 Makijaż gwiazd 19:20 Top serial 19:30 World Fashion 19:35 Star News 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 World Fashion 23:05 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku